Chapter 4
Pulsar Phase 2 is the fourth chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the Pulsar Arc. Koko's Squad and CCAT are allowed to leave accompanied by escorts. Mildo precipitates the killing of CCAT's escorts, putting everyone in jeopardy with Pollack's forces when they later meet up at an abandoned factory. Title page Koko Hekmatyar in Pollack's base. Summary Following the events of the previous day and the tricky situation she finds herself in Koko is unable to sleep and is up early, seeing the sun rise. Before she leaves Pollack tells her that he will send two of his men to accompany her and that her iridium phone will begin working again once she clears the pass. While driving away the soldier who is accompanying Koko begins to voice his dislike of arms dealers, wondering she learned ethics in college. Koko replies that she did not go to college but learned what she did through life. She counters by mocking the man’s elite status and telling him that she knows more about the pistol he is holding than he ever will and that it sickens her to see people playing soldier handling her merchandise. When the soldier angrily challenges her, Jonah cocks his pistol. Koko has him try her phone when they arrive at Orin Pass and as Pollack had mentioned, she now has reception. A pair of Russian Hind-Es suddenly zoom overhead and begin attacking the infantry deployed in the mountains, causing everyone to leave the vehicles and get away from the highway. When a Stinger fired at the Hinds misses, Koko and Jonah encounter a soldier under cover. She asks him if his unit fired the missile, but he refuses to answer. She tells him to have his comrades get away from the Hinds because they are using thermal sensors and anyone on the ground will be easy to spot. After the Hinds leave the soldier realizes that Koko was smiling all through the attack and tells her to get lost. Back on the road Jonah asks Koko why she is not selling Pollack any additional arms and she replies that her instincts tell her that the fight will be over in at most two days. The short duration and circumstances combined do not make it profitable to get involved. When Jonah questions her instincts, she responds that they are what made her who she is and allow her to pay the whole squad. Elsewhere, Mildo kills one of CCAT's escorts, forcing Lu to shoot the second one to protect Curry. Mildo explains that she had gotten frustrated with the escort, and Curry is livid as they were the key to clearing the pass. After chewing her out he asks for the map. Koko's Squad continues on foot and enters the woods. Koko calls Valmet and directs her and Tojo to capture their escorts. This is quickly done and they are bound and left. Koko gives Valmet a welcome hug, which the latter is happy to receive. That night Lehm scouts out an abandoned factory where he finds Lu before bringing everyone else in. Koko sits down with Curry while Mildo approaches Valmet and after telling her that she is obsessed with her, suggests that they fight. Valmet flatly rejects the idea and Mildo complains to Curry, who tells her to shut up before informing Koko that they are in a fix because of Mildo. He then suggests that she and Valmet be sent out to patrol. Valmet agrees to go when Koko asks. The two step outside the factory and draw their knives. Mildo states that Koko used to be good, but has gotten better, while Valmet defends her as the best. Pollack's men radio in that they have tracked the Koko's Squad and find the escorts who were with them. The fight between Mildo and Valmet begins. Anime and manga differences *Koko is not shown having been unable to sleep. *Pollack's men who will be the escorts closely are shown more clearly and he tells her not to run away pretending to have accepted his order. *Koko gives her phone to Jonah when they reach Orin Pass. *The Hind attack is extended. *The pipeline is shown when Koko explains that she feels that the conflict will be over in two days. *Koko does not signal Tojo and valmet to capture the escorts. Valmet's reaction to being hugged by Koko is extended. *Lehm reacts more calmly when he finds Lu in the factory. *Pollack's men who are after CCAT and Koko's Squad are not shown tracking them and do not appear until after Valmet and Mildo's fight. They do not use and do not recover the escorts who were tied up and left. Category:Volume 1 04